


Pigs And Prejudice

by aynia



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Communism, Furry, Gay, Hate Sex, M/M, POV Animal, Pigs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aynia/pseuds/aynia
Summary: Three long months after all of Napoleon's plans had come to fruition, he finds himself dreaming of a love that could have been. Could it still be?weekly updates! i'll probably only reach chapter 10 lol





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gowoakechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowoakechi/gifts).

"So much work to do..." Napoleon lied in bed, wondering what he would do next. Would he build a second windmill? Would he perhaps, invest in another land?

Ever since Manor Farm had prospered and he had become acquainted with Mr. Pilkington, Napoleon had become bored with his farm, his kingdom-- he felt like a piglet tired of it's toy rubber webbed ball. 

Recently, he felt like something was missing from his life. He was already more equal than other animals, and he was certainly more intelligent than any other animal could be. So why would the great Napoleon be feeling down in the dumps?

Well, you're a nosy one, the author reckons. But wouldn't it be more interesting if you knew the truth? 

If you insist...

One night after a long, hard day (hard for every other animal), Napoleon entered his room, loosening his tie and plopping his hog maw onto his bed. No sheets, as the rules state.

That night, he had a rather peculiar dream. 

Now, this dream was pre battle of the cowshed, when they were but filthy pigs rolling in the mud, cared for only to be slaughtered.

Napoleon expected that the ambiance of this dream would be dark and heavy but, that dream was the happiest he had felt in years. From pure intuition, he had concluded that he was in love.

With whom, you're wondering? Napoleon found it quite shocking, it was with--

"Napo!" Called Snowball happily prancing with his trotters slick with mud.

That's right. It was Snowball.

"S-snowball! Ah, it's good to see you, good friend." Oh how this dream had made him long for simpler times, where he had no responsibilities, no damn friendship to keep up with farmers, no farm to manage!

However, he could never get himself to admit this fully. He had pushed it to the back of his mind, though it carefully lingered in each and every one of his precise thoughts.

He had slept for a few hours, but the dream felt like a couple of years. 

It was almost as if in some alternate timeline where Old Major had never told them to rebel against the humans, he could have been happy. 

Napoleon knew that at the present time he was free, but did he truly feel free? Would he ever have just a smidgen of happiness he tasted in that forbidden dream of his?

Sadly, all dreams must come to an end. So end did his.


	2. Survival Of The Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon has an announcement, which may change Manor Farm and its animals for good.

"Comrades," began Napoleon, who stood before a sleek black podium.

"I have gathered you all to announce that we have decided to lift Snowball's bannishment from Manor Farm." Murmurs arose. Didn't Snowball betray their leader's trust by stealing his idea for a windmill? The crowd thought. 

"Silence! Animals of Manor Farm, I have decided to reward the animal who will be able to bring Snowball to my cabin by at most, three days time," he paused. "With a wealthy reward of whatever food they wish for. As much as I and the other pigs eat, or more if that's what you please."

The animals roared in excitement. In the back of the crowd, Benjamin rolled his tired eyes and scoffed. Snowball could be anywhere by now. Napoleon's challenge would be giving animals the freedom to leave the farm whenever they please, under the guise of finding Snowball. This would be the downfall of Manor Farm, he thought.

Napoleon stood before his bedroom's vanity, studying his appearance and fixing his tie.

"That wasn't part of your script." A voice mused from the front of his door. He stopped to aknowledge his second in command. "Squealer." The said boar eyed his superior carefully. "Napoleon."

"What was that?" Squealer asked, flabbergasted by Napoleons impromptu challenge. "I thought you hated Snowball. We certainly do." 

"I've come to an epiphany, my comrade. What must be done must be done in order to keep this farm from buckling under the pressure of constant challenges. Survival of the fittest, if you will." He grinned. 

"I have come to the conclusion that bringing Snowball back to our farm is in our best interest." Napoleon sneered. "But sir-" "Would you disrespect your leader, Squealer?"

A beat.

"No sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> announcement for chib:  
THE HATE SEX IS GONNA BE AFTER THE 10TH CHAPTER ISTG BE PATIENT


	3. The Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon foresees a situation that could throw his whole reign off of the balance.

"What do you guys think about Napoleon's new decision?" A hen clucked. "I dont know Henita, I'm not really sure if I agree-" 

"Henette! Henita! Quiet!" Henny yelled at her fellow hens. "Leader Napoleon has eyes and ears everywhere!" "Oh Henny, always so worried. Despite his... Er, questionable decisions, he is more equal than us!" 

From a distance, Snowball lowered himself into his hiding place, a pit cushioned by hay and pig mush.

"Napoleon's not the only one."

Meanwhile, the aformentioned leader lied in bed, troubled by the dream that flashed before his eyes. 

"Nghh... Nggh, erghh!" He groaned in pain. Shivers ran down his spine, as he trashed about.

Usually, Napoleon had pleasant dreams. Dreams where the responsibilities he bared were not as laborious as his present ones. Dreams that, perhaps could have been if he had chosen differently.

Unfortunately for the esteemed leader of Manor Farm, tonight, this was not the case.

In this dream of his, his beloved Snowball had plotted to overtake Napoleons regime. His dream dictated that his empire would undergo great sufferring just because of his incompetence, and his challenge to bring the lover he met in his dreams back to the farm.

"Ngh- ugh, this can't be!" He woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding against his chest. The frightened boar held up a paw to calm his unnaturally quick heartbeat. "Could it be that I was wrong?" 

He looked out of the window to the cold night sky outside and wondered if he had made the right decision. This dream hadn't been in the same situation as the others. This, for sure, was a prophetic dream.

Hearing the heavy breathing from behind his comrades door, Squealer held his breath, carefully removing his pressed up ear from the door. 

Snowball wasn't going to come back, and he was going to make sure of that.


	4. Obedience In Moderation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon makes Squealer reluctantly explain the rules of the challenge to the divided crowd. Squealer, however, had his own priorities to attend to.

It was a week after Napoleon had basically challenged the whole farm to bring Snowball to Manor Farm, and it seemed that the whole farm had picked two sides. One half of the farm was all for it, enthusiastically waiting for their turn to leave the farm and try their hooves and paws at it. 

The other half, however, completely disagreed with this challenge, some going as far as attempting to schedule their own personal meetings with their leader. Unfortunately for them, no one had succeeded due to the terror the dogs had spread among the rebels.

During the past week, Napoleon had Squealer begrudgingly explain the rules of his challenge. 

Each animal of every class and every species would get their own chance to seek out Snowball. If they took up the chance, they could choose to go wherever they like and could even go in groups to hunt the infamous boar down. 

The pigs were busy, scheduling which animals went out of the farm and when. However, it seemed that one particular pig was even busier than the rest.

Sneaking into Napoleon's quarters, Squealer made sure to hide all of the evidence he was there. "No one else but us can know..." He whispered, his speech vanishing into the air as fast as it came.

As quietly as he could, the sneaku boar tucked a letter snuggly between a few documents, so that Napoleon would surely notice it's presence.

'Dearest Comrade  
Napoleon, come see me at my chambers. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. 

Of Utmost Importance, Squealer.'

Gently backing away, Squealer cast one last gaze upon his letter, before leaving Napoleon's quarters. 

He had interesting news for his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no updates!! school is kicking my ass but im working on chapter 5 rn ,,

**Author's Note:**

> i'm joking but i'm really not?  
i hope u enjoy, comrades. xoxo


End file.
